finding herself
by Silverpetals
Summary: Its hard when you are an orphan but its harder when you find people that know more about you then you do.....i am sorry this is my first fanfic and i dont expect it to be greatly adored but i hope someone likes it
1. prologue

Prologue  
  
How Griffin hated her life as an orphan. If only she knew her mother or her father. Going in and out of one foster home after another was no life for and 10 yr old. She knew she belonged somewhere. She always dreamt of what life would be like if only she hadn't been separated from her birth parents. Maybe she was an exotic princess from a far away land. She definitely looked like she could be one, with her amazing green eyes and her vibrant red hair. The social workers told her of the day she was found. A 4 yr old British girl in New York City alone wasn't a normal everyday finding. She knew her name was Griffin but that was all she could tell anyone. All she had of her past life was a locket with a picture of baby Griffin. The social workers searched for her parents, but after 3 months of searching and no one claiming the beautiful child she was put up for foster care. By the age of 10 Griffin had had 6 sets of foster parents. But after a year with each of them they all gave her back to the orphanage. Odd things happened wherever Griffin went. You would think this beautiful child with a British/new Yorker accent would be snatched up as soon as possible, but no one seemed to want her. Luckily for her, 3 months before her 11th birthday she was suddenly adopted by a family in England. She was at first a bit scared she could not remember what England was like, though you could tell she was raised there for the first 4 yrs of her life by her accent. -_-_-_-_-_-_ Hermione cried for days when she found out she could not ever have children. Ron was right there for her though. They both wanted children more than anything. They were going through a lot since their best friend Harry, his wife, Ron's sister, Ginny and their 4 yr old daughter had gone missing 6 years earlier. They figured the three were dead. They had gone through their mourning process. They spent years looking for them. All the time spent looking for the 3 had brought the best friends closer together. They fell in love and got married, and started trying to have a child of their own. 


	2. Sudden Adoption

Chapter One  
  
"Ron, If we have a girl lets name her Gabrielle." Hermione loved the name, It was her favorite aunts name.  
  
"Ok if you allow me to name it Gavin if it's a boy." Ron smiled at his beautiful wife, his best friend.  
  
"Of course my love. You can name our son whatever you want." They were so full of love for each other.  
  
A month after Hermione found out she was pregnant she was rushed to the hospital. She had had a miscarriage and was devastated. " I am sorry Mrs. Weasley, but you are not able to carry a child to full term. It would be best to get your tubes tied now to prevent getting pregnant and having another miscarriage." The doctor informed Hermione with a genuine look of empathy on her face. "We could always adopt, If we adopt a baby we will be able to raise it as our own." Ron told his emotional wife. "Adopting a baby takes so long and there are children out there who are 10 or 11 who wont get adopted because they aren't a baby." She replied looking down at her hands avoiding making eyecontact with her husband until after she had finished speaking. " Do you want to adopt and older child?" He asked with consern in his voice. " Yes I suppose I do." And that was settled a month later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were contacting all the british adoption agency looking for the perfect child. The perfect little Weasley. And if there were lucky they might even get a little witch or wizard. After months of looking and coming up empty handed they decided to check the American adoption agencys. -_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
" Lucky little Griffin there is a family from England coming to see children this weekend. You are in the age range they are looking to adopt from." Maddy the social worker informed Griffing " Who in their right mind looks for a 10 yr old? Most families want little babies. I know how the system works I have been here long enough." Griffin replied not meaning to sound as rude as she had " That's exactly what I was thinking and there is no need to get so rude. Non the less they are still looking for a child you age so get yourself looking fancy. I am sure they don't want a slobbish little girl." Maddy said teasingly to Griffin. Then she waved as she walked out of the room.  
  
"So I just heard what Maddy said to you. Wow lucky you no one wants anyone older than 3 years usually. Don't blow this or I will be forced to hurt you smart one." Duck, Griffins bestfriend, had been listening to her conversation. So like him. " Eves dropping again I see. I am not going to blow this. I mean I want a family but I don't to leave you. You are my only friend for some reason the idiot kids here are afraid of me." She said punching the little brat in the arm. "Don't think of me I only have a few more years and then I am free to lead my own life. No family needed. I am 13 I will never find anyone to adopt me. You on the other hand obviously have some one looking over you cause even you are a bit old for adopting. All I ask is you write me and tell me of your great life once you get adopted." "It's not certain I am getting adopted they just want to interview me. But if I do there is no one in the world who could stop me from writing you." She smiled at him he was like her big bro the first person she met coming here and he was always here when she came back. " Hey duck why aren't you afraid of me they the other tards are?" "what the hell is there to be afraid of? Your weird who, who isn't? Though strange events do happen everywhere you go. Hahahaha its all good though. Now lets blast the music and piss everyone off for you last couple of days here." "Great what should we listen to The Used or Less Than Jake?" "through it all in and add some Tsunami Bomb and NoFx and it's a date." The radio blared and they jammed.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Honestly I am kind of excited about going to New York in its self." Ron told Mione as they pulled up to the orphanage. "Here we are" she replied obviously not hearing what he said.  
  
"Hello my name is Maddy Forrester , I am the head social workers for the children aging for 9 to 11 and I am aware that is what you are looking for." Maddy said with her comforting smile while shaking their hands. "Now we only have 5 children in the age range you are looking for but they are great loving children looking for loving homes and I am sure you will leave satisfied." " I am sure we will too." Mr. Weasley smiled and sat with his wife at Ms. Forrester's desk. " Ok our first child we would like you to meet is Alicia. She is 9. She was put up for adoption by her father after her mother died when she was 2. She is very intelligent and loving." Maddy brought Alicia in. "Hello Alicia, my name is Ron and this is my wife Hermione. You are a very beautiful child and we are pleased to meet you." Ron said smiling and leaning down to shake the young girls hand. The girl didn't like the man so she kicked him hard in the shin. "Ok maybe Alicia isn't right for you. Now are you looking for a boy or a girl?" Maddy asked hoping to narrow down the options. "Boy" Ron said just as Hermione said "Girl" "Girl" Ron said. "ok we have one other girl. She has hair very similair to you Mr. Weasley. Which is very odd. Her name is Griffin she has been with us.." Before Maddy could finish she was cut off by Hermione. "Did you say Griffin? Was she named this when you found her or was she name this by a social worker?" "She has been with us since she was four and she told us her name was Griffin." "We'll take her." Hermione and Ron both said excitedly in unison. "You haven't even met her." _-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Are your bags packed?" Duck asked his best friend " I haven't even had my interview I don't know if they would like me I am very complicated and weird." She said sounding upset. "They want you. They heard your name started freakin and said they would take you." He told her kind of sadly. "you are one nosey loser. Help me pack." " I wonder why they were so enthusiastic about wanting you?" duck stated. " I don't know and I don't care. I will write you all the time and you better write back. England Wow." 


	3. new family

Chapter 2  
  
"I cant believe that this could be her. We have search so long for her, for any sign of her and her she is." Hermione said in disbelief. "I know its kind of scary. It's still so amazing to think about. Upsetting to though that she is so easy to find and we still couldn't find her." Ron said.  
  
"Would you like to meet her now?" Maddy asked as she walked back into her office with drinks for the Weasleys. "Um yes, yes we could like to see her now." Ron responded.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"They want you know. Maddy is about to come in and get you. We have everything packed right? I am going to miss you so much you are my best friend almost like my little sister." Duck said to Griffin with a little bit of a knot in his throat. "I am gonna miss you too. But remember I will write you all the time. I will write you as soon as I get to my new home and I will give you my address. Don't cry you never cry." Griffin would have said more if Maddy hadn't come in at that exact moment. "Griffin they want to take you home with them. They are really nice I know you will love it. Mr. Weasley the husband has hair similar to yours." Maddy said to Griffin. "Ok. Well goodbye duck write you soon." "bye."  
  
Griffin walked into the office a bit nervous. These people hadn't even met her and already they wanted to take her home. 'what if they are some phsyco people who adopt little kids and do horrible scary things to them' Griffin thought to herself. When she saw the couple her fears were washed away. They looked to nice to ever do anything evil to anyone. The man had bright red hair. Brighter than hers even. And the lady had a very warm look to her. You could tell she was very smart and loving. "Hello I am Griffin, you must be the Weasley's. I am very happy to be meeting you. Maddy told me about you and told me you want to adopt me." "If that is alright with you we would like to adopt you yes." Hermione said to the girl with a smile. "Of course it is alright with me I have waited all my life for someone to want me. Here you are your like my angels." Griffin said so excited. She began to cry and ran over and hugged them. She didn't know what had over come her. She never showed such emotion. There was just something about these people. She belonged with them some how they were her family. Blood or no blood she knew these people she was part of these people.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Have you ever been on a plane before?" Ron asked his new daughter. All the paper work had been filled out and it was official she was theirs. "Well I suppose I have because I have a British accent like you but I am in America." Griffin replied. She was going home. Finally going home and she was Griffin Weasley. 


	4. author's notes

Author's Note  
  
Ok so here goes, I am very sorry if you are reading it and this that is it horrible. And I extremely greateful if you are reading this and are thinking this is cool or there is potential in this story. And thanx to those few people who have left a review for me.  
  
JustMe - thanx for the comment and I don't know if they find her real parents yet... maybe haha peace  
  
Snowpixie - thanx for your comment I will try to space like you asked I didn't realize it was all big paragraph things. I will try to change it. Peace  
  
Ok so right now I am starting the next chapter is should be longer and more intresting if any one had advise on anything please do share. I like to know when I am doing something wrong or if I could be doing it better well bye bye. And sorry if its been kinda long since the last chapter I would love to be able to post a chapter a day. Well bye bye peace 


End file.
